


All That Glitters

by shereadsthestars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Club, Is Viktor even real?, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pride weekend, Yuuri's POV, summertime, will add tags when updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsthestars/pseuds/shereadsthestars
Summary: Occasionally getting hit on while working the door at any bar or club is par for course.Getting hit on while working the door of agayclub is far more likely.But getting hit on working the door of a gay club Pride weekend?Nearly inevitable.So you can understand why, when Yuuri's suddenly met with the literal brightest blue eyes he has ever seen, in his entire life, he's a little stunned by the reaction his body has to them.Tohim.The guy standing within arms reach.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own the characters of Katsuki Yuuri or Victor Nikiforov.
> 
> That being said, the instances within are not meant to portray every LGBTQA+ scene/bar/community, but are more loosely based on my own personal experiences/observations from being a part of such.
> 
> Also, the last thing I need to be doing is starting yet another fic, but, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ c'est la vie amirite?
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Occasionally getting hit on while working the door at any bar or club is par for course.

Getting hit on while working the door of a _gay_ club is far more likely.

But getting hit on working the door of a gay club Pride weekend?

Nearly inevitable.

Every other click of the chrome counter in Yuuri's hand comes complete with a ' _ooo, eye candy_ ' or ' _werk those glasses, hunty!_ '.

He's used to it.

This isn't his first time around.

And a lot of the faces in between are familiar, which he greets with an equally friendly smile, and nod of the head.

So you can understand why, when he's suddenly met with the literal brightest blue eyes he has ever seen, in his entire life, he's a little stunned by the reaction his body has to them.

To _him_.

The guy standing within arms reach, looking as if he just walked out of a goddamn GQ magazine with glitter on his cheeks and a braided, rainbow headband across his forehead.

"Hi," the guy says with a blinding smile, and it's just not fucking fair.

_How can someone be so beautiful?_

"Uh.. hi," Yuuri responds. Idiotically.

The guy's smile widens, and that's when Yuuri realizes he's yet to take his cover money, or stamp his hand/click him off.

 _Oh my god_.

"Five dollars," he says hastily, cheeks heating at the line of curious gawkers peering forward to see what the hold up is.

Blue eyes produces a ten, and Yuuri curses himself when he stumbles to get the change.

He shoves it in the open, waiting palm, then half-assedly stamps the delicate wrist right above it.

"You're good," he croaks. And, is it _really_ too much to ask that the floor swallow him whole right about now?

The guy's expression pinches, narrows, but only briefly before he's nodding, then moving past Yuuri into the club.

 _Way to go_ , Yuuri chastises mentally. _Smooth_.

"I feel like I just witnessed a train wreck," the person behind blue eyes says, causing Yuuri to blink.

And flush.

Entirely.

"He was obviously into you," said person continues, handing Yuuri a crisp five, then flipping it so Yuuri can stamp. "You should have gotten his number."

Yuuri huffs. "Yah, right."

Then, "Besides, I'm working."

"So?" the person asks, and.. good point.

"Fuck," Yuuri breathes, glancing back into the crowded space. There's no way he'll be able to pick out that light head of hair, but it doesn't stop his heart from sinking when he comes up null.

"Yea," the person laughs, then goes so far as to pat Yuuri on the shoulder as they pass. "Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll go out for a smoke."

"Yea," Yuuri agrees distantly. "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

An hour passes, and Yuuri still hasn't seen blue eyes again. So it's safe to say blue eyes probably isn't a smoker.

Which is all for the better actually, because without getting ahead of himself here, Yuuri doesn't think he could ever start something with someone who smoked.

Even if it was only when they drank.

You know.. personal preference, and all that jazz.

So he lets another fifteen, twenty minutes go by, then assumes he's not going to miss the off chance blue eyes needs a re-entry stamp, and ropes Eric in to covering for him while he hits the bathroom.

Non-alcoholic drinks on the house during your shifts is always a godsend, especially in the heat of the summer, but Yuuri's never been able to hold much in his bladder.

So naturally, he's been distracting himself for the better part of the evening, convincing his organs to hold tight until he's positive if he doesn't go stat, he's going to end up pissing his pants.

Cause wouldn't that just be delightful?

_Local 25 Year Old Urinates On Self While Manning Door of Town's Lone Gay Establishment._

He can see the headlines now, bold and blocky and right there on the front page of Sunday's press.

No thanks.

It takes a lot longer than he'd like to push through the hoards of sweaty, glistening, dancing bodies, but once he finally does, he swears he hears high chiming church bells sound from above.

 _Hallelujah_.

The line is minimal, and moving quickly, so he sends up a quick thanks to whoever's looking out for him and his bladder. But almost immediately upon doing so, he wants to gobble the silent words right back down, because there, merely ten feet away, is blue eyes.

Leaning against the exposed brick wall, drink in hand, and equally (okay, _closely_ ) beautiful guy talking in his ear.

Yuuri embarrassingly feels his heart plummet, straight into the scuffed wood floor, and averts his eyes as quickly as possible.

The image is still seared into his brain though. Forever emblazoned with thick neon flashing around it saying _look at me! look at me!_.

A soft smile on blue eyes face, obviously pleasantly buzzed, and stance casual. Enjoying.

 _Happy_.

Stupid.

That's what Yuuri was.

Is.

He was stupid for thinking that that two second encounter was enough to somehow miraculously seal his fate, and land him the opportunity to cahoot with a real live, actual model.

Because that's what blue eyes most definitely is. A model.

There's no way someone as ethereal as that isn't.

There's no way-

Oh.

Oh shit.

He's looking again.

And this time someone is looking back.

Someone with blue eyes.

Fuck.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_.

C'mon ground, now would be a good time to open up.

No such luck.

But the line _does_ move again, so he's able to slip past the threshold of the bathroom, and hide like the hot, idiotic mess that he is.

His head thunks back against the cool black tile as he tries to gather himself. Compose.

Because he's still got a long night to go, and getting his panties all twisted over a dude he doesn't even freaking know is the most ridiculous thing in the universe.

Dumb as shit.

 _Get it together, Yuuri_ , he thinks. _This isn't your first rodeo_.

I mean, it's not like blue eyes is his soulmate or anything.. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun. ┏(＾0＾)┛*:･ﾟ✧┗(＾0＾)┓
> 
> P.S. in case anyone missed it before, I _do_ have a blog now dedicated to all my writing things! It's shereadsthestars over on tumblr, and though there's not much there at the moment, it's where I'll post anything pertaining to my fics, plus drabbles and such here and there! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
